Tear up my heart and burn the pieces
by RiahBoo
Summary: afterIchigo left for college,things weren't exactly left the wayRyou had hoped.Years latter,will things be different?Or has all the sh*tIchigos been through since she left permanently damaged her,forever?..Well I guess you'll have to find out,thn,wnt yu.?
1. Chapter 1

"So I guess this is goodbye." Ichigo said picking up the last fluffy pink luggage bag and loading it into the taxi.

"I guess so…" Ryou said quietly, watching me get in the cab.

"Ichigo-"

"Yeah?" I answered, twining my fingers with Masaya's. I looked up at him, but his face sort of fell.

"Never mind." He had been looking me straight in the eyes. He'd been trying to tell me something all day but couldn't get it out. He opened his mouth then closed it again. His royal blue eyes looked darker than usual. Like… Like he was going to cry or something.

"Bye Ryou!" I yelled waving my hand out of the window as the cab slowly started pulling away from the cab. His face changed abruptly from sad to startled.

"Wait!" The cab began to pick up speed and I watched him run a little bit after the cab but then he stopped. Like he had given up. I watched his mouth open out of the rear view mirror ad form the words:

"I love you…"

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Uggghhhh." I groggily groaned. Then, in the blindness of sleep I started whacking my hand around my nightstand to find the snooze button. I sat up ad stretched out my arms with a yawn; remembering that day I left for England… I never did go back to Tokyo. But oh well, that was 8 years ago. I have a different life now.

Slipping my feet into my fuzzy pink slippers I remembered I was suppose to wake him up. I looked to the left of me… I love to watch him sleep. I have no clue why. He just looked so peaceful and boyish when he slept. With his tousled black hair all bed matted- but cute. His log black lashes were the first thing you noticed when you looked at his olive -y tan face. I sighed. I'd hate to wake him up- but I knew I'd have to.

"Honey," I shook his shoulder.

"Baby wake up." He groaned, rolled on his back under the white covers then sleepily opened his eyes. He smiled.

"Morning sunshine." He said reaching up and ruffling up my hair playfully.

"Love the hair." Yeah my hair gets kinda messy when I sleep. I smiled.

"Oh shut up," I said whacking him lightly on the arm.

"Alright, get up; we've gotta finish packing." He groaned again, this time rolling over on his side facing away from me, then pulling the covers over his head. I laughed. Jake definitely wasn't a morning person.

"Okay, guess I'll just have to pack for you myself. Even though I have absolutely no idea what you wanted to bring." I heard a laughing groaning sound come from under the covers. A few seconds latter the sheets got pushed down and Jake's smiling face appeared.

"I hate you." He replied sweetly. I laughed.

"I know," I said even sweeter, leaning in and gently kissing his lips. I looked at the sunshine coming in from the large window in our bedroom of our apartment. I loved waking up to warmth. It almost reminded me of the warmth I use to feel when I transformed back in my mew mew days… Almost.

I got up off our white bed and shuffled my feet into our little eat in kitchen that was just out the door, poured my self some coffee then got to packing. For some reason that always bothered me… What Ryou said. I thought back to when he'd finally said I love you. My heart had fluttered then ached… Almost like I'd been waiting for him to say that for years… Had I? I folded a pink shirt then threw it into my bag. I don't know. I miss my Tokyo mew mew days- a lot. But I lost my powers a long time ago and ever since then I've moved on. Got myself threw college for the culinary arts. Landed myself a really good job as a chef's assistant… I got engaged. I looked at my sparkling gold engagement ring. It had pale yellow diamonds that glittered almost a gold sparkling color in the sun light.

I heard the floor boards creek and looked up to see Jake walk out of our bedroom and into our living room. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Oh and Jake didn't know, about my fighting days. Well what would you do, tell the man your getting married to that you use to be Tokyo's heroine? And oh yeah, by the way I use to be half cat. Hmm, yeah right.

Me and Jake've been dating for two years ad he asked me to marry him about six months ago. We're getting ready to leave California and go backpacking across Europe. I know, romantic right? Then we're gunna go look for a cute apartment in France. There's an opening at this amazingly famous restaurant as part of the cooking staff. I know at first I'm just going to be doing dishes and stuff but this is really big for me.

I packed my last item into my back then shot my hands up in the air.

"Yay! I'm done packing. Jake are you…" I trailed off as I looked at him nd his empty bag and mess of things he wanted to bring all over the couch.

"Uh…" He scratched the back of his head.

"I don't think I'll be able to bring all this." I watched his eyes trail from the bag to his stuff. I laughed.

"Well you don't need to bring a roll of toilet paper." I giggled throwing the roll off the couch and over my shoulder.

"Well, yeah I will. The outdoors had no toilet paper." I tried real hard not to laugh.

"Sweety, we're not camping. We'll check into hotels at night time and stuff- 'kaye?" He laughed feeling like a retard.

"And this is why you're the smart one." He said walking towards me real close. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I laughed.

"Awe Jake-y… I know." I said leaning up on my tiptoes to peck his lips. The kiss deepend, and, well- you don't need to know the rest. ;D


	2. Chapter 2

"Whoa…" I whispered breathlessly. What was laid out in front of me was beautiful. All different colors of lights and people; all in a blur of gorgeous color. The dark purple-ey black of the star-ey sky blended into the earth and it's colors.

"This is amazing… This view so beautiful…" I said again breathlessly. That was probably the millionth time I'd said that since we've been up here. Jake smoothly placed his right arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah, it is." I became wary of his eyes staring at me and turn to face him. I smiled as I realized the 'view' he was talking about was me.

Lios still turned up at the corners from the smile I started to kiss him. His arm dropped to my waist, I wrapped my arms around his neck. The kiss was wet and hot and I waited for the spark people feel when they're kissing someone they love. And then-

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" A blood curling scream stole this perfect moment away from me; as I opened m eyes and looked around. Nothing but people screaming and running and chunks of metal flying.

"What's happening!" I yelled over the screams and wind and the chaos. But got no answer from Jake.

"Jake!" I turned to look at him, but his gaze was stuck horrified, looking up. I follow his eyes and found myself looking at a tall monstrous creature that wouldn't be so horrifying and shocking to see if this had been 8 years ago. It looked almost like a dragon. It snarled, then it's beady little eyes tore over terrain- looking for something… But what? Suddenly it's eyes stopped searching; they were fixed- on _me_.

My eyes bulged.

"Jake, run!"

"I'm not gunna leave you!" He yelled back like I was stupid, he reached for my hand then

"AAARRRHH!" I screamed out in pain as a red-hot laser thing hit the side of my arm and I fell to the floor. In sock I blindly touched my hand to my arm. I looked at my hand, and all the blood…

"Oh my god!" I cried.

"Ichigo!" Jake screamed sounding really pissed. He ran over to me, saw all the blood then violently looked up at the thing that had hurt me.

"I'm gunna kill you!" He got to his feet. The creature's eyes sharply cut off it's gaze from me the looked at the nearly 200 pound man running towards it. In one swift motion his clawed hands jabbed out. I watched, horrified as a claw went straight threw Jake's heart.

"JAAAKKKKEEEE!" I screamed so hard my throat burned. Getting up and running towards him, my own pain to longer mattering- I could do nothing to help him but watch as the claw ripped back out of his body. His eyes rolled in the back of his head. He dropped to his knees; a nasty almost black red color of blood dripped out onto his lips. I got there just as he was falling backwards onto the pavement. My fingers rushed to his neck for his pulse…

"Jake…" I wept into his shoulder.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed as if my heart was being ripped out of me. Cause in a way, it was. I heard the blaze of a fire and sirens and screams. I looked up at the dragon like thing.

"I HATTEE YOOOUU!" I screamed threw my tears in the same blood curdling way of the scream I'd heard that started this. The thing stared at me then it… Smiled. A nasty smirk; its eyes glowed a white, and then it was gone. I tore my eyes away from the spot and shoved my face back into Jake's shoulder, weeping and screaming, and rocking him back and forth. I smelt them, the flames? But I didn't care…

"Miss! Miss, we have to get you out of here!" I heard it, but it was all fuzzy and the words were blurred together. I felt someone tug at my shoulders. I lifted my head up. A cop was tugging at my shoulder and saying something I didn't understand. Flames were all around us, licking at my feet.

"Miss we have to leave, now!" I shook my head.

"No. no!" But he pulled me anyway.

"Miss there's fire, if you don't leave you'll die."

"I don't care!" I screamed. The officer lifted me up my waist and started to get me out of there.

"No! NOOO!" I screamed and kicked and reached for my Jake… I cried hysterically as I watched helplessly as Jake faded into the flames… And all that was left was ash…

**omygod, doyew guys hate me.? :x i always HATE it when an author kills off characters...ahh well, all yew Ryou&Ichigo= heart fans er probably shutting yur arms up in the air and screaming "YES.!" ahahh xp.**


	3. Chapter 3

I looked at the busy streets around me, at the tall buildings and familiar scenery. I hadn't been in Tokyo since, since… Well since I left eight years ago to go to college. I pulled the one bag I'd brought with me up off the sidewalk when I noticed an empty cab coming my way. I held up my hand and he pulled over.

Opening the door then shoving myself and my one bag I I closed the door and then said

"Café mew mew please." The guy laughed.

"What?"

"Nothin'. It's just, Café Mew Mew hasn't been 'round in 5 yea's." My mouth kinda gaped.

"Well, what's there now?" The guy shrugged

"Ya know, the uhh- Tokyo stock buldin'." _Tokyo stock building_? That can't be right.

"Well, okay; take me there please." We drove for about five minutes, and then we came to this tall silver prescience looking skyscraper. My mouth was gaped pretty wide. No, no, how could Ryou_ do_ this?

I stepped out, handed him a twenty picked up my bag and shut the door. He drove away and I was standing by myself in the middle of a parking lot, looking dumb founded up at a sky scrapper. Then I looked up at the sky next to it. It was starting to get dark. I hoped Ryou would let me stay with him. How did I even know he was here? Well I didn't but I didn't exactly have much of a choice either. I was pretty short on cash and had nowhere else to go. Besides all that I really needed to talk to him.

I walked up to the buildings double doors, pushed one open and walked into a really upper class looking foyer. A lot of it was an eye piercing white marble. I walked over to the receptionist at the desk.

"Um, hi is Ryou Shirogane here?" I asked all unsure of myself. She looked upa tme over the tips of her glasses.

"And you are?"

"Oh, I'm an old friend." She looked at me a minute the pressed a button on her telephone and started talking.

"Danny we have a visitor for Mr. Shirogane here in the lobby, says she's an old friend- would you bring her up to him please?"

"Sure I'll be down in a minute." She stopped pressing down on the button and got to doing what looked like paper work. After a couple seconds she stopped ad looked back up at me.

"Why are you still here?"

"Oh, I –uh-"

"Sit." She ordered pointing towards the multiple white leather couches. I quickly walked over and sat. It wasn't for long. A couple minutes later a ma in a black suit and thick shade's walked out of the marble elevator doors. I hate it when people ware shade's at night time, it make's no sense.

He looked over at the lady at the desk and she pointed over at me. He looked at me then said,

"Come on," And I followed him into the elevator. He clicked the very last button that said roof and then the doors closed.

"So what is this place?" I asked curious. The man sort of laughed at me.

"I was being serious…" I said under my breath.

"Well, you're obviously not from around here are you?" (He didn't let me answer) "Tokyo stocks had been in business for five years now ever since Ryou Shirogane, Mr. Shirogne's son finally took over his business. But he set it up in Tokyo. It's the second most famous stock building; right under Wall Street." Ryou was doing stocks? That didn't sound like something he'd do at all.

"So why is Ryou on the roof?" I asked.

"Who knows…" The man muttered. Then the elevator made a_ cling_ sound and the doors opened. I stepped out said thank you to the ma then looked around me.

RYOU'S POV

I looked all the way down the side of the building. It was a hell of a long way down. I closed my eyes and breath out. When I opened them I remembered what I was doing and why I was doing it. What was I going to do, chicken out now? And look forward to a new day of waking up hung over going to work, mindlessly talking about boring old stocks? Another day of leting everyone do my work for me, and having everyone treat me like they're suppose to. Since I am 'Mr. Shirogane's son'. Everyone loves me, why? Hell no it's not cause of who I am, it's my money. So after a 'perfect' boring mindless lifeless day doing stocks I get drunk again and do it all over. _No, way_. I'm not backing out this time, I'm really gunna do it… I looked down over the edge again all the way past all those floor to the sidewalk. I take a step back.

"Dahmn it! You're such a coward!" I yelled at myself. Closing my eyes I took a step forward, then another, then another- I felt air underneath my foot, I began to fall then-

"Or you just don't want to die." I felt someone hold onto my arm and pull me back. I opened my eyes. Was I imagining this? No, I had to be. It could be…

"Ichigo?" I said facing her.

ICHIGO'S POV

"Oh Ryou, what happened to you?" I looked at his scruffy chin and messy hair. His eye's were blood shot and he smelled a bit like alcohol. I hugged him tightly; and felt his arms land a bit awkwardly on my back.

"Ryou I've missed you so much." I said, my voice sort of muffled since my face was berried in his chest.

"I've missed you too." I pulled myself out of the hug and took a step back.

"Ryou…" I tried to start to tell him why I had come here in the first place.

"Ichigo?" My eyes started tearing I could feel them. Soon I couldn't see much of anything.

"Ryou… They're back." I said quietly, I sniffed. I looked up at the confused look on his face.

"The aliens." I said this time more clearly, but as I continued I couldn't hold them back any longer and felt the hot tears pour down my cheeks.

**...sooo? is it what yew guys expected? (psh, probably nt xp) but. thts the last chapter I'm gunna update fr now. (yew o, cus iv been updating them all at once.?) I aint gunna update unless i get some more reviews, so make yow fingas bizzay ;D **


	4. Chapter 4

**...okay, i caved. here's the next chapter ;D :**

"Thanks again for letting me stay with you Ryou." My eyes panned over the amazingly huge mansion again. Right now we were in the hallway, and it was _still _gi-nourmous.

"Sure, no problem. I live in this place all by myself and it's got about five extra bedrooms so it's really no big deal." Finally we stopped in front of another white painted door. He opened it.

"You can sleep in here until we sort things out." He flipped on the light switch and as each light turned on, a huge soft pink and whole guest bedroom unfolded before my eyes.

"Whoa." I said.

"Well, goodnight." He turned to leave but then I grabbed his shoulder so he wouldn't.

"I really have missed you Ryou." I said, because, well, it was true. Sure he seamed a little different since I'd seen him last; but he was still Ryou. I'm sure that strong thick headed –ness is still down in him. Before I knew it he'd be ordering me around and getting me pissed off in no time.

"Yeah, I've missed you too." We sort of just looked at each other for a while before I smiled and pulled him in for a big hug.

"See ya in the morning." I said before walking into the guest room.

"Yeah, see you then." He said, hands in his pockets. I smiled before shutting the door. God I was tiered. I walked up onto the platform in the room with the soft pink bed and let myself fall backwards on the queen-sized mattress. I was so comfortable I could just fall asleep here…

In the morning I woke up to the smell of pancakes. Sitting up I stretched my arms out then smiled. Whoa, I can't believe Jake got up before me. He never gets up before me. And awe, he's making me pancakes, how sweet of him. I looked around suddenly real frightened… Why was my bedroom pink? Wait, this isn't my bedroom; realization caught up with my head as everything flowed back to me. The trip, the alien, and then… Jake's death. My eye's hurt as I forced myself not to cry. A couple slipped but, I knew I couldn't go down stairs looking like a horrible mess. I didn't have time for people to feel bad for me. I had a loved one to revenge.

I got up and walked over to the door and opened it. I started to think as I walked down the clean crisp white hallway. The only way to get my revenge was to gather up the old mew mew crew. I didn't have my powers anymore; but my old friends did. And they could help me get back at Pie Tart and… Kish. I tried to swallow down the knot that was forming in my throat as I started going down the stairs. Why would Kish do this to me? I thought he wanted my happiness. This is a sure hell of a way to make me un-happy. I hate him! Why would he kill Jake!

Now I was pissed as I started down the next flight of stairs. I wanted to rip his heart out like he did to me. Kish was a dead alien; that I knew for a fact. Then as I walked threw the foyer and across the first living room I broke. What am I saying? I can't kill Kish, no matter how badly I want to… I fell into the couch and started to weep. Jake, if you can hear me I miss you so much. Please come back. I can't live without you…

"Ichigo?" I heard a voice call from the kitchen. I picked up my head and quickly whipped the tears off my face.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." I answered back. I got up. I had to stay strong. I sniffed, then walked into the kitchen with a smile on my face. It felt so wrong being there... Hard and cold.

"Good morning Ryou." I said dancing over to the table.

"Wow, you cook?" He just stared at me with a ' you're kidding me, right?' look on his face. Wow I'm stupid.

"I know, I know, you were the owner of a restaurant; I get it." I laughed feeling like a retard. He laughed back at me. See, faking that everything's okay works. I told myself.

"Nice hair." He laughed roughing his fingers threw it playfully.

_**Flash back**_

_"Morning sunshine." He said reaching up and ruffling up my hair playfully._

_"Love the hair." Yeah my hair gets kinda messy when I sleep. I smiled._

_"Oh shut up," I said whacking him lightly on the arm_

"Ichigo? Ichigo are you okay?" Ryou's voice brought me back to the present.

"I-I'm so sorry. I have to go, I'm not so hungry anymore."

RYOU'S OV

Then she just got up real fast ad ran away.

"What'd I say?" I whispered to myself getting up to go after her.

"Ichigo! Ichigo wait-" I heard a slam. I walked past the foyer near the front door where the first bathroom was. I knocked on the door.

"Hay, are you okay in there?" I asked. I didn't get an answer. I just heard sobbing. As much as I wanted to go in there and somehow try and make her feel better I couldn't. I jiggled the doorknob. Yep, locked.

"I'm sorry Ryou; it's just… I miss him so much." Wow I'm an idiot, of course. This is about that Jake guy. After all he only died two days ago. God you're so_ stupid,_ Ryou. Why was I acting like this? All awkward and not sure of myself. I'm not even acting like the old Ryou she knew. I'm not ordering her around; I'm not being rude… Maybe I'm not the same guy I was eight years ago.

I sighed, sort of pacing back and forth with a hand on my forehead. Okay, I need to get her mind off this. After all it's my fault she's crying right now. I probably reminded her of something about Jake. I looked around me but couldn't find anything that gave me an idea. Then finally my eyes found something.

ICHIGO'S POV

I was sitting on the toilet probably looking like such a mess in front of Ryou. It wasn't his fault and I was probably making him feel horrible. But I just miss him. I miss when Jake use to ruffle my hair and call me sunshine. I miss him not being able to cook and me having to teach him. Well, actually it wasn't teaching he just stood there the whole time then pretended like he helped. I sort of smiled threw my tears. I miss that; so, so badly.

All of a sudden I heard the sound of something sliding on a smooth surface. I took my head out of my hands for a second and saw the newspaper on the floor of the bathroom right in front of me. Huh, Ryou must of slid it underneath the door… But, why? I picked it up, sniffing and whipping my cheeks off enough so I could almost see. I read the title.

ZAKURO IN A MOVIE?

Zakuro? My face brightened. Zakuro Fujiware! I miss her so much. Wow, she's in a movie? I read a bit of the long article on the front page. It was talking about how Japans top model is going to be doing a movie and has highered Japan's finest acting coach to help her do it. I read the name of the studio producing the movie. It was only a few blocks away from here- I had to go see her. I got up off the toilet and slowly opened the bathroom door.

"Ryou?" I said in a quiet voice. He was standing not to far away from the bathroom. He looked over at me.

"Thanks." I said wiggling the newspaper in my right hand. He shrugged.

"No problem."


	5. Chapter 5

I walked up to the front of the studio and up to the small open gate. A really large security guard was standing in front of it. It was really pretty over here. The sun was out, there were lost of trees…

"Hi, my name is Ichigo Momomiya; I'm here to see Zakuro." The security girl in the black suit with the clipboard just laughed at me.

"No one sees Renee Roberts unless she tells me you're coming. And oh, look at that; your name's not on the clipboard. She shoved the thing in my face, but not ling enough to read it before she pulled it away and placed it back at her side.

I stood there, dumb founded. I had to get in there.

"What are you still standing here for? If you're not on the list, you're not getting in." She said very slowly like she was talking to a sped.

"Uh, uh… Oh my god what's that!" I pointed to my left.

"What? Where?"

"I think I just saw some kid start to climb your gate!" I exclaimed with fake shock. I was a horrible liar but… For some reason she bought it. She ran off ad I sort of laughed as I walked threw the open gate door. Then I felt real bad for lying. But what was I suppose to do? Give up?

I walked into the studio marked studio B pretending like I knew where I was going when really I had no clue. The movie was called a night to remember; so I just had to look for that.

Okay so I've been walking around aimlessly for ten minute's and I'm lost. Ugh, I have no idea where to go. Soon I came to this big wrack of Poland spring bottled water. I got an idea. I picked up about ten of them in my arms ad looked for the nearest worker. I came to a stop at a pretty brunet wearing a tag around her neck that said staff.

"Um, excuse me. I was told to bring water to Zakuro because she ran out; but I really have no idea ware her dressing room is."

"Oh sure, you just walk down this hallway, make two left then it's the first door on the right."

"Thanks." I smiled. Wow, people here are really dumb; I had sounded horribly nervous. (Again, terrible liar here.)

"Oh, and make sure you call her by her stage name. You don't wanna get fired."

"Oh right, thanks." I walked away. Her stage name? What the heck was that? My thoughts trailed back to when the security guard had referred to Zakuro as Renée Roberts. Oh, that was probably it, then. I made a left then another left, and then looked to my right. Yup. Renee was etched in purple glitter on the door.

I ditched the water bottles in the hall; then triple knocked on the door to Zaku- I mean Renee's dressing room. I didn't get an answer. I went to knock again, but then heard a

Sniff. "Go away!" My eyes widened a bit. She sounded terrible. I leaned my ear against the door. All I heard was whimpering and sniffing. I slowly opened the door.

"Zakuro?" I remembered the whole Renee thing after I said it but whatever- that wasn't here name.

"I said go away!" She screamed. I looked around the room. At all the clothes, at all her expensive things, at the huge flat screen, at the mini-fridge- she had it all. Then, my heart broke as I looked over at the girl sitting in the chair in front of her vanity mirror; crying her guts out. She had her head down, so I couldn't see her face. I'd never seen her cry before… Not like this.

"And why are you calling me by my name!" She demanded still crying.

"Who ever you are you're fired! FIRED FIRED FIRED FIRED!" She screamed. She was shaking ad crying and sniffing and screaming…

"Zakuro- It's me." She stopped making noises, and even stopped shaking a bit. She sniffed while she sat up abruptly to see me.

"Ichigo?" All I could do was stare. Her entire right eye was black surrounded by purple, down the corner of her face, all the way to the top of her upper lip.

She must of realized what I was staring at; because her hand flew to the right side of her face and she quickly looked away.

"I-I'm sorry out had to see me like this." She sniffed, trying to wipe the tears off her face. She stared at herself in the mirror ad let out a log shaky sigh. The tears slowly began to trickle down her cheeks again.

"Oh god, I'm so ugly with this." Her fingers slowly trailed ever so lightly along the black around her eye.

"Look what he did to me- to my face. Look what he did to my face!" Her words were kind of blurring together. She was babbling and crying as she unscrewed the cap to a bottle of concealer. She uselessly tried to rub it on her face. The tears kept pushing it off. I slowly walked over to her; I felt terrible. I didn't know what to do. And she reached for a brush to dip into some face powder I put my hand on top of hers, stopping her. She quit talking and looked up at me with her big brown doe eyes. She looked like a scared little kid.

"Zakuro, who did this to you?" I asked. I was still in shock from seeing the nasty bruise, but mostly from seeing her so upset. She started crying and whimpering again as I pulled her into a hug.

"It was Ryan." She sniffed.

"I hate him!"


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm sorry but; I can't help you. After you left for London-" "England" "Sorry- England, all of our powers went away. Mint, Lettuce- everyone." I sighed. Frustrated, I put my head in my hands. I'd told her about the alien attack… But I really didn't wanna talk about why it mattered so much.

"Look, It was after me. There'll probably be more. And if they were after me, they're gunna go after you too. And everyone else."

"So you're saying, we're getting the mew mew's back together?" She sort of smiled. It was good to see her smile, even if it was just a little bit.

"Just until we figure out why Kish and his brothers are attacking us and end it."

"Well yeah but, how are we gunna do that? None of us have our old powers. Besides, we've all moved on. We all have different lives now. I have a movie I have to shoot. And last I heard Pudding changed her name, Mint got married, and I saw Lettuce the other day on t.v. doing some orphanage thing."

"Mint got married? How come she didn't invite us to her wedding?"

"Apparently it was a 'I'm drunk and in Los Vegas' thing."

"Ohhh," I laughed. Then stopped. I couldn't picture Mint getting drunk for my life.

"Alright well, I had a different life to. But, it was ruined when the aliens attacked me and my-" I cut myself off. O, I couldn't talk about this. Not now.

"Your, what?" Zakuro asked.

"My…" I looked up at her, my throat slowly twisting into a giant knot. It began to choke me.

"I was gunna get married- Zee." I said using her old nickname. My tears started to fall, one by one. Then soon they were all coming down at once.

"What? What do you mean? You and Masaya were finally gunna get married? For real?" My eyes hurt, I couldn't see. My throat twisted so badly when she said that name, I felt like I was going to die…

*Flash back *

"Oh Masaya stop it." I laughed whacking him on the arm. He laughed.

"Ouch! Ouch, that hurt."

"Oh my god, really?"

"No!" He laughed. I smiled looking up at him. He looked down at me, straight in the eyes.

"Ichigo, you know I'll love you forever."

"I know, Masaya, I know." I leaned up and kissed him passionately; my heart fluttered inside my chest.

"Hay, I wanna show you something…"

" Biggest mistake I ever made…" I whispered through my tears.

"What?" Zakuro had her arms around me trying to make me feel better. I just shook my head and let more tears flow.

"It wasn't M-" I cut myself off, then started over.

"It wasn't… Him." I said sniffing, then I sat up.

"It was Jake; a kid I met in college… The alien killed him; he was only trying to protect me… I was going to take a job at The Pierre Gagnaire Restaurant in Paris. We were gunna get married, have kids. We even talked about some names." I laughed threw the last off my tears. Jake wouldn't want me to be like this all the time…

"Oh my god, I don't know what to say… I'm so sorry." Zakuro said.

"It's okay, it's not your fault." I said.

"So please, at least come by Ryou's house later. I don't know if we can do anything about the aliens with out our powers but- Ryou, Ryou will know."

"Alright, I'll stop by." I gave her a week smile; she returned it.


	7. Chapter 7

I was sitting in Ryou's living room, (The one near the foyer.) staring at he clock. Akuro said she would come at six, and it was almost seven. I looked over at Ryou who was in the kitchen cooking something. (Probably dinner.) I got up and walked over.

"Need any help?" I asked looking at what he was making.

"No, but thanks."

"Are you suuurre? Cause you know I went to school for this stuff, right?"

"Oh, surprise surprise. Look who's interested in the culinary arts." He smiled while taking an onion an starting to chop it into tiny little pieces.

"So chef, what we makin'?"

"Risotto ala Milanese with Grilled Tiger Shrimp."

"Mmmm, yum." I watched him cook for a little book. Refraining myself from touching anything, even though the temptation was killing me. He finally noticed me staring at him.

"What?"

"Nothing." I answered quickly turning my head away.

"No tell me, I wanna know." He laughed.

"You're cutting your unions to big." He laughed.

"Trust me, they're fine. I've made this dish hundreds of times." He insisted.

"Well then you've done it hundreds of times wrong." I said.

"Fine, you think you can do it better? Show me." He demanded handing me the knife.

"Fine, I will." I said smiling. Dahmn I love to cook. I started slicing the onions really fine and small.

"I have to say, I'm impressed." Ryou complimented. I smiled.

"…You've gone thirty seconds with a knife and not killed ayone." He finished taking the knife from me. I laugh gasped.

"You really think I can't cook." I stated the obvious, crossing my arms defensively.

"Well you couldn't cook eight years ago, so I'm pretty sure you can't cook now."

"Are you saying my raspberry tart I made that one time was terrible?" I questioned staring him down.

"…Yeah that was pretty grows wasn't it." I laughed.

"Grows? Psh, please. Mint almost threw it out before she took it to my table because she thought it was trash."

"Haaayy. I worked hard on that." I pouted, but I couldn't help but smile… Ryou was being his old self again.

"Yeah whatever, just go sit in the living room like a good little girl." Ryou said taking the knife away from me. I sighed.

"Fiiine, but you're doing it wrong; you need me." I smirked. He laughed.

"Here let me help you." I put my hand over his to grip the knife he turned to me to say something but didn't. I realized how close we were. My nose was brushing up against his. I could feel his body heat warming up my skin. And I felt this weird, tingly feeling in my chest. I searched his deep blue eyes for some type of explanation to his feeling; but he seamed just as stunned as I was. I let myself go closer, just to see if well- my thoughts were cut off as his lips met mine. My lips felt tingly and warm. A shiver ran down my spine but I wasn't cold. I wanted more. I greedily went to knot my fingers through his hair and push his face into my so I could deepen the kiss when I hear an:

"Whoa, guys- get a room." I pulled away, embarrassed. I looked to see Zakuro standing in front of us with a smile on her face. I'm sure my cheeks were a radiating shade of crimson. I looked at her face and there was no trace of that hideous bruise she had on her a couple hours ago. That's the beauty of makeup. I felt real sorry for her though.

"Nice to see you again, Zakuro." Ryou wiped his hands free of any food that might be there on his jeans before shaking her hand a bit awkwardly in a hello. She gave a tight smile then let out a laugh.

"What, no hug?" Ryou smiled ad pulled her in. "It really is nice to see you again." He said with a smile. They dropped the hug and Zakuro took a step back, probably noticing the little differences to his face that I had.

"It's nice to see you too."

"Even though this is such a nice moment here and I'd hate to brake it up; we have some business to take care of." I cut in, taking Zakuro by the wrist and leading her over to the kitchen table. I sat down.

"Okay so here's what I know: For some reason Kish ad his brothers sent aliens to earth to attack us. But nine of us got our powers back; which is weird because whenever we have a problem with the aliens, our powers are suppose to come back, right?" I said then turned to face Ryou who was slowly walking over to us. He sat down.

"Well yeah, pretty much. But why would Kish send an alien to come and attack us? We've had nothing but peace between our planets for years." Ryou stated. Zakuro cleared her throat.

"But, what if one of the mew mew's attacked them; that would give them a reason to attack us."

"I guess, but none of us have our powers; how would we even get to their planet." Zakuro shrugged.

"It was just a theory." She crossed her legs.

"What we have to do is contact all of the former mew mew's. I could probably make a formula in my old lab that would send the animal cells in your bodies into over drive. Which would boost their growth supply making your powers come back. I'm not sure how long it'll last for; but I know it'll work."

"I thought you destroyed the mew mew café." I had said it like a question.

"Everything but the basement; you really think I was gunna destroy all those years off research?" He looked at me like I was stupid. I rolled my eyes with a smile on my face.

"You're such a nerd." I laughed. Suddenly I heard a beeping noise and watched Zakuro pull her phone out from her purse which she had put on the floor. The second she flipped open her sidekick her face fell. She angrily punched in a text, shoved the thing back into her bag and her eyes started to fill with tears. I watched as a bitter expression came over her face, trying to stop the tears from falling.

"Okay well, there's just one problem." We both looked over at her. "I don't exactly have time to go save the world; I have a movie to film." She picked up her bag and shoved it over her shoulder as she got up and stormed out of the house.

"Zakuro!" I called after her and went to get up when Ryou pulled on my arm so I would sit back down.

"Let her go." He said in a low voice. Zakuro had practically growled at us before, as if we had seriously pissed her off. Realization hit me as I guessed who it was that had just texted her, the same guy who made half her face purple. I sighed and looked over at Ryou who looked as if he was about to ask me what that was all about. I shook my head.

"Believe me, you don't wanna know." I said pretty much to the table. I slowly got up and started to walk up to my guest room; suddenly I wasn't too hungry…

As I got up to my room I laid down on the bed and pulled the sheets over myself. I started to think about how different my old mew mew pals could really be, and how badly I missed them all. Hyper almost annoying but cute Pudding. Conceited a bit stuck up, but lovable trust-worthy Mint. And what a good, kind friend Lettuce was... And before I knew it, I was dreaming…


	8. Chapter 8

_"Oh Masaya stop it." I laughed whacking him on the arm. He laughed._

_"Ouch! Ouch, that hurt."_

_"Oh my god, really?"_

_"No!" He laughed. I smiled looking up at him. He looked down at me, straight in the eyes._

_"Ichigo, you know I'll love you forever." He kept staring at me; straight into my eyes._

_"I know, Masaya, I know." I leaned up and kissed him passionately; my heart fluttered inside my chest._

_"Hay, I wanna show you something…" I grabbed his hand and skipped off the trail we were on and went deep into the woods. Until finally we hit the meadow I'd been waiting for us to reach. Some times when I just needed to get away from everything; school, studying, those awful teachers that loved to stress you out, I'd come here. Lay in the grass and stare up at the sky. It was so beautiful here; it was almost like this place didn't exist. It was so peaceful ad magical and beautiful, that it felt like if you reached out ad touched it to quickly or spoke to loudly, it would all disappear from your eyes. This was my secret place; my favorite place in the entire world. And now I was going it share it with my favorite person in the entire world, the person I loved. I loved back up at Masaya as I pulled him down into the grass with me. I laid down on my back and stared up at the sky. He followed me._

_ I looked over at Masaya; he was already looking at me. When our gaze met he smiled, he gently pushed a strand of hair behind my ear then dropped his hand. We were so close, I could smell his sweet breath. I wanted so badly to kiss him…_

_"Masaya, I-"_

_"Ichigo." Masaya said, only it didn't sound like Masaya at all. I don't remember him cutting me off by saying my name, either. I gave him a confused look._

_"Ichigo, wake up."_

_I slowly fluttered my eyes open and groggily squinted at the blurry figure standing over me; shaking my shoulders._

_"Ichigo wake up." The blurry figure slowly turned into Ryou. I rubbed my eyes and stared back up at him._

_"What?" My voice sounded a little low and hoarse from just waking up._

_"We have to leave in about," Ryou looked down at his watched then dropped his hand back to his side. "Ten minutes." He finished. I didn't realize that he was sort of leaning over me until I went to sit up and our noses were almost touching. I felt this tingly feeling I my stomach. I looked up into his eyes. He seamed to be feeling something to. It reminded me of our kiss yesterday. I blushed then laid back down. He looked at me a little confused a little surprised and almost a little hurt that I had pulled away; but he stood up straight and pretended to try and fix the top button on his shirt a little awkwardly. But I had to pull away, I felt like I was cheating on Jake. I felt the back of my eyes pinch as I thought of him, but I tried to shrug off the feeling. I can't brake into hysterics every time I even think about him._

_"Where are we going?" I tried to distract my thoughts._

_"New York." Ryou answered like it was nothing. I looked at him, my eye brows shooting up._

_"As in, America? The big apple, New York?" I questioned, just making sure. He sort of laughed._

_"No, as in Russia." He said in a fake voice, then rolled his eyes. He turned around to leave the room and as he was leaving he started talking again. "Pack a couple bags, we'll be stopping at the caiman islands and Arizona after."_

_"What for?" I asked, very, very confused. Ryou stopped at the door and turned around ti look at me._

_"We've got to go find our former mew mew's, remember?"_

_I took fourteen hours, and I had thrown up twice since we landed but we were finally in New York. I rubbed my forehead and waited for ha aspirin I had just taken to kick in. Ugh, who knew ha airsickness could be so horrible?_

_ I was tugging along my luggage as me and Ryou walked out of the JFK airport. We were gunna take a cab into Manhattan. Pudding had some type of business on west 45th street right a time square. I'm pretty sure Ryou said she was a well-accredited hairdresser or something. Wow, imagine Pudding, a hairdresser? I couldn't. I'm really happy for her though. Apparently she's pretty famous. I had tried to look her up on google when we landed at some wifi café thing, but couldn't find her. Eh, maybe she wasn't as famous as Ryou thought she was._

_ The limo driver that Ryou had hired was leading us outside to where the limo was parked. The man looked like he was in his late forties. He was pretty tall, like six foot-ish, and had a bit of a four o'clock shadow. I could see his graying salt and pepper hair from under the sides of his uniform cap. He kept yawning and rubbing his eyes. I looked closely at the dark purple circles under them. Jeesh, I hope he didn't fall asleep on us while he's driving._

_ We got to the limo and the man took our sue cases from us and went around to the trunk._

_"Ryou? Did you really need to rent a limo? Why couldn't you jus call a cab like everybody else?" I said, gesturing to all the people around us who were getting into cabs themselves. They were all staring at us; well the limo at least. Ryou shook his head and jus gave me a look._

_"Because we aren't just anybody else… Well a leas I am." He smirked as the driver came back around and opened the one of the doors for us. Ryou slid in and put his feet up on the little bar across from him. Then laced his fingers and put them behind his head._

_"You coming?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes and got in. Since when has Ryou been conceited?_

_"You know your pretty full of yourself, right?" He laughed, but put his feet back on the floor._

_"Hay, when you're the owner of the second most famous stock industry in he world? Call me." I crossed my legs. Wow, this whole Tokyo stocks thing really got to his big fat head. Okay, I didn't mean that his head was fat, or abnormally big; it's just that he was being pretty full of himself. I rolled my eyes then shut them. I leaned my head back and tried to fall asleep; he last thing I needed was motion sickness too…_

_"Oh Masaya stop it." I laughed whacking him on the arm. He laughed._

_"Ouch! Ouch, that hurt."_

_"Oh my god, really?"_

_"No!" He laughed. I smiled looking up at him. He looked down at me, straight in the eyes._

_"Ichigo, you know I'll love you forever." He kept staring at me; straight into my eyes._

_"I know, Masaya, I know." I leaned up and kissed him passionately; my heart fluttered inside my chest._

_"Hay, I wanna show you something…" I grabbed his hand and skipped off the trail we were on and went deep into the woods. Until finally we hit the meadow I'd been waiting for us to reach. Some times when I just needed to get away from everything; school, studying, those awful teachers that loved to stress you out, I'd come here. Lay in the grass and stare up at the sky. It was so beautiful here; it was almost like this place didn't exist. It was so peaceful ad magical and beautiful, that it felt like if you reached out ad touched it to quickly or spoke to loudly, it would all disappear from your eyes. This was my secret place; my favorite place in the entire world. And now I was going it share it with my favorite person in the entire world, the person I loved. I loved back up at Masaya as I pulled him down into the grass with me. I laid down on my back and stared up at the sky. He followed me._

_ I looked over at Masaya; he was already looking at me. When our gaze met he smiled, he gently pushed a strand of hair behind my ear then dropped his hand. We were so close; I could smell his sweet breath. I wanted so badly to kiss him…_

_"Masaya, I wanted to show you something." I pulled away, as hard as it was and sat up. I looked around for the loose soil where I had buried it. My eyes found I and I stared to dig up the dirt. This place wasn't just special to me because it was magically beautiful. When we first got here, to England, I buried apart of myself in this meadow. A part I swore I'd given up and never go back to._

_ I glanced over at Masaya, who had a confused and curious look on his face. Probably cause I was digging in the dirt. I smiled at him and he smiled back. _I stopped myself, fully aware that I was dreaming. You know that part in a dream, right before you wake up? When you realize you're dreaming and can sort of control what happens. I stared crying.

"Masaya!" I jumped on him into a huge hug, tears streaming down my face. He looked almost startled.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" I cried and buried my head into his shoulder.

"It's okay, it's okay." I shook my head furiously.

"No, It's not okay… What happened to you was all my fault." I whispered. Suddenly my arms that were wrapped around his back felt wet. I pulled myself off of him and looked down at my arms… They were covered in blood. I looked up a Masaya, crying even harder.

"No, Masaya! No!" But I knew I couldn't do anything to stop it.

"You lied to me, you said you loved me, you said we'd be together forever… Why'd you do this to me?" His face looked hurt and broken. Blood was flowing out of his eyes and mouth and ears and even more so on his back.

"Masaya, please! I didn't mean to, I swear; I do love you! Please, don't leave me!" I shook his shoulders then wrapped my arms around him again. I wanted to be in his arms as long as I could before I woke up; Even if it was like this.

"You lied to me, you lied to me…" His voice was getting lower and lower as he blacked out.

"I'll always love you. I'll love you forever- I promise." I sniffed. I felt the rest of him go limp. I started crying harder as I rocked him…

"I'll love you forever, even if it's just in my dreams…" I managed to whisper through my sobs. I kissed his forehead. His body felt cold...

"We're here." I looked up, confused. Had the sky just said?...

"Ichigo?" I slowly fluttered open my eyes, coming back to the real world. I started crying. Here I was trying all I could to avenge Jake when I never once tried to do anything about Masaya- my true love. I cried harder. But how could I? There was nothing I could do.

"Ichigo?... Are you okay?" I looked up at Ryou, and tried to wipe away the tears on my cheek with my thumb, but more just kept on falling. I sniffed. I miss Masaya, more than anything. Even… More than Jake. What happened to Masaya was my fault- I did that to him.

A hand went under my chin and lifted it up; it was Ryou's. He wiped away more tears with his thumb then kissed my forehead. I looked up at him. I didn't know he had a sweet side.

"Thanks," I whispered. I wanted to kiss him. We were close enough already; I could feel his breath on my face… I started to lean in and close my eyes; he did the same. I stopped myself. What was I doing? I couldn't do this. I opened my eyes and looked at him coming closer with his eyes shut. I felt like a horrible person, but didn't stop myself from lowering my face so that his lips would meet my nose


	9. Chapter 9

He opened his eyes, his eyebrows crinkled in confusion. He looked almost, hurt. I pressed my lips together, not really wanting to say anything.

The driver opened the door for us and I slid over the seat and out of the limo. I tried not to look at Ryou's face as he got out and the driver gave us our luggage. I was afraid that Ryou's face would be full of hurt, and I wouldn't be able to take it.

I watched Ryou tip the driver, then we both started walking up to the hotel in front of us. I stopped then slowly turned around; my mouth dropped.

"Wow..." I whispered. It was just like Tokyo, but the skyscrapers were taller, the lights seamed brighter; there were more people. I looked at the people; they were all different. One guy passed me and he was on his cell phone speaking some type of language I didn't understand. He had skin so dark he matched the sky, and dread locks. Another person passed me. She had olive skin wore a cloth around her head and some type of jewel between her eyebrows. Some one else passed me and they had on a black circular hat, and long black curls at the side of his temples. He wore nothing but black. It seamed like every one was speaking a different language. I looked over at Ryou. He shrugged his shoulders.

"That's New York City for you." He slug one of his bags over his shoulder and continued walking into the hotel. I read the sign; it said Marriot. Huh, that's a weird name for a hotel.

I was about o follow after him when a stand caught my eye. I looked over at it. It was selling giant soft pretzels. My stomach growled. I hadn't eaten anything since this morning. Because after that I was afraid of puking my guts up again. I shrugged as I walked over to the stand. My head didn't really bother me as much anymore, and my stomach seamed fine. Although my head feeling okay might be the result of the four aspirins I took before we started driving here.

"One pretzel please." He man go one for me and I handed him a five. I got my change then headed towards the hotel as I ate. Ryou had given me some American money so I could buy things.

I walked inside. Ahead of me was a wooden reception desk with a blonde haired green-eyed girl with sharp features behind it. I looked up at the tall ceiling and chandelier. The walls were a dark wood color than leaded up to a glass wall at the ceiling where the second story was. I could see he doors to hotel rooms through the glass.

There was a gold colored elevator to my left with white molding around it. The reception desk had white molding at its bottom too.

I saw Ryou talking to the blonde receptionist at the desk and stared walking over to him. When I got there the lady handed him two cards and then I followed Ryou to the elevator. He pressed a floor number then the elevator doors closed. I let out a breath. For some reason I always felt un-easy in elevators. The doors opened and I again followed Ryou, we stopped at a door marked 419. He slid one card into the slot as he handed me the other one. The little light on he door turned green and Ryou opened up the door.

We both stepped inside. The room had and walls and a window with a flat screen and a stainless seal mini-fridge. I dropped my stuff on the brown couch in front of me and sat next to it as I finished the rest of my pretzel. The carpet was a darker tan then the walls and had a diamond-ey pattern on it. I got up and walked into the other room. There was a marble bathroom and a giant king sized bed in the middle. On either side there was a dark wooden night table with an alarm clock.

I looked at the clock. Whoa, it was two in the morning already? I laid down on the bed ready to fall asleep. I closed my eyes then snapped them back open. Wait… There was one big bed, and two of us… I looked up at Ryou who was uncomfortably scratching the back of his head.

"Oh. I forgot this place only had one bed." Oh well wasn't this just wonderful?

"Uh…" I didn't know what to say. Ryou just shrugged his shoulders then turned around and headed towards the bathroom.

"I'll be in the shower." He called over his shoulder before shutting the door. I got under the covers and turned onto my side. I closed my eyes and let out a yawn. My eyes snapped open again. I didn't want to fall asleep. Because I knew that if I did the next thing I knew I'd be reliving that horrible day. I sat up and put my feet on the ground.

Suddenly I wasn't so tiered. Not really knowing what to do I walked out of our room and over to the elevator. I pressed the main floor button. He doors shut. I un-patiently tapped my fingers against my denim-covered thigh. I couldn't wait to get out of this small little space. When the doors opened again, I was back in the reception desk foyer room. I didn't really know where I was going; I figured I'd just take a look around. I walked through the foyer, which lead to this little lobby.

I walked under the arch that lead to it. It had the same shinny floors as the foyer and a couple of dark purple sitting chairs. In he far back here was a bar and right in front of me here was a big wooden staircase with gold colored rails and lining. I headed towards the bar in the back, opening the glass doors in front of it.

I sat down at one of the swirl-ey black chairs. The bartender looked in his early twenties. Had short, spiked brown hair and wore a nametag that said hello, my name is: Robbie

"Cherry Tequila Sunrise?" He nodded and turned around to make my drink. I sighed. So what, I wasn't gunna sleep for the rest of my life? I rubbed my temples. I knew I couldn't avoid this forever. I couldn't act like what I did to Masaya didn't happen. But what made it worse was I couldn't tell anyone. I wasn't suppose to show Masaya. Ryou told had me that if I ever showed anyone, that it could only be the one you were truly ment to be with. Or else… Some one could seriously get hurt.

My thought trialed back to Masaya's words in my dream…

"You lied to me, you said you loved me… Why'd you do this to me?" Did his mean he wasn't, you know… The one?

He bartender came back with my drink. I tried to smile politely, but it turned out to be more like a grimance. No. No, no, no. I did love Masaya with all my heart. He was the one. I drowned my senses with alcohol. I didn't want to think about this now; I didn't want to think about his ever. I took another long sip. I needed something stronger. Before I knew it he bottom of the glass was staring back at me.

"Would you like another one?" The bartender asked. I shook my head no.

"Can I have a Long Island Ice tea, please?" He nodded and turned back around to make me my drink. I messaged my temples some more. I think my airsickness headache was coming back. Either that or it was just stress. I felt terrible. Ever since I started trying to avenge Jake all I could think of was Masaya. Then there was he whole Ryou thing… What kind of person was I?

Robbie the bartender turned back around him my drink. I gulped I down till it was gone. He looked at me as if to ask if I was okay, but didn't say anything.

"Can I get a Jack Daniels?" I asked him.

"Sure thing." He turned back around a couple seconds later with a bottle and a glass. After he filled the glass up half way He went to put the bole back behind him. I jerked my head in the direction of the full bottle.

"Leave it." I said. Then I fished through my pocket for my wallet and took out two fifties so he knew I would pay for it. He nodded, took the money out of my hand and set the bottle down on the table. I finished the glass immediately, then started chugging the bottle. It burned all the way down, but left me with a warm feeling that helped me forget my pain.

I got up and started heading towards my hotel room. I better get out of here fast before me being wasted gets some random guy lucky. I stumbled up the stairs; forgetting that there was an elevator. Smart of me, huh?

Everything started to slowly blur up just a bit. Oh no, here comes the-

RYOU'S POV

I wrapped a towel around my lower half and stepped out of the bathroom. I ran my fingers through my damp hair. I can't believe I thought that Ichigo was actually going to kiss me again. I mean the whole kitchen thing was understandable, she was depressed and upset and vulnerable. My heart sank. Had that been the only reason why she kissed me? Well she obviously didn't feel sparks, or else she wouldn't keep rejecting me. My thoughts went back to this morning when I had woke her up. We had been so close; I had wanted her so badly… Let's face it, I still do; I always have. I've loved Ichigo ever since I laid eyes on her about almost ten years ago. But she was always with Masaya. I scrunched my nose up. I always hated that kid; he always had his hands around her. In front of me, like he was rubbing it in my face or something. I shook my head; I was probably just imagining things. I took out a shirt and boxers from my suite case on the floor. What happened to Masaya, anyways?

Just then I heard the doors lock unclick and let out a small beep. My eyes shot up. Who's coming into my hotel room? I realized Ichigo wasn't here; she must've gone for a walk or something.

The door opened and Ichigo walked through the door. She was carrying a big bottle of something; it was almost empty. She was stumbling all over the place. My eyes went wide. Was Ichigo… Drunk? She defiantly didn't seam like the girl who would get wasted.

She looked up at me and a huge clumsy grin appeared on her face.

"Hay Ryooouuuu." She smiled. She was walking over to me but then tripped over her own feet. I caught her before she fell. She kissed me on the cheek. I tried to ignore how tingly and warm it felt.

"Thanks for catching me." She said. Her eyes went down and I realized she was looking at my body.

"Whoa, somebody has a six pack." She said while running her hands over my stomach. I rolled my eyes and pulled her back onto her feet. I can't believe she drank the entire bottle. I eyed the bottle that had fell on the floor when she tripped. It was a Jack Daniels.

"Ichigo, you should probably go to bed." I smirked at her. She was a funny drunk person. She laughed.

"Oh I'm going into bed alright." She got really close to me. I took a step back. Wait, was she talking about- my leg his the bed behind me and I fell on it. She crawled on top of me; not that I minded, but she was wasted, she didn't know what she was doing. I didn't want her to regret anything in the morning.

She slid her hands back over my six pack and kept sliding them down lower and lower. She started kissing my neck, then her hands started sliding underneath my towel-

"Ichigo!" I grabbed her hands and pulled them to her sides.

"You don't know what you're doing; you're wasted." She smirked at me.

"Noooo," She said like a six year old, while shaking her head. "I know exactly what I'm doing." I opened my mouth to say something when she crushed her lips to mine. My heart pounded so loud it was ringing in my ears. She tasted so good. I deepened the kiss. She slid her tongue into my mouth. My eyes snapped open. What was I doing?

It took all I had to pull away from her. I looked into her brown eyes; she looked hurt. She seamed like she was searching my eyes for an answer. Her eyes started to blur up with tears. One fell and landed on my cheek. She pushed herself off of me angrily, so she was back on her feet again.

"What Ryou. You don't like me? Am I not good enough for you?" She yelled at me while tears cascaded down her face. She turned so her back was facing me.

"No, Ichigo. You have no idea how hard it was for me to pull away." I admitted while got up, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned around to look at me.

"Then why did you?" She was walking closer and closer to me until I tripped over the bed again. Ugh, why hadn't I seen that coming? She caged me with her arms at either side of me. Like that would stop me from leaving.

"Remember when I left all those years ago? When I got into the cab, and you were trying to tell me something?" My heart ached. Of course I remember. I nodded without looking at her eyes.

"I think about that day a lot..." I looked back up at her. Her eyes were looking at me expectantly. Waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, me too." I sighed. I couldn't help but notice how detached I had sounded. Like my mind wasn't even here. Well, it wasn't…

F_lash back_

_"So I guess this is goodbye." Ichigo said picking up the last fluffy pink luggage bag and loading it into the taxi. No, this couldn't be goodbye. She turned back so she was facing me again. All I wanted to do was brush that one strand of hair out of her face, crush her lips into mine and tell her I loved her.._

_"I guess so…" I said quietly, watching the love of my life get into the cab. She was leaving me… And there was nothing I could do about it. Sure I had had my chances… But I was too much of a coward to do anything about my feelings for her. I felt like punching myself in the face. You're such a coward Ryou. It's not too late; just tell her!_

_"Ichigo-"_

_"Yeah?" She answered looking up at me. This was all my fault. She wouldn't even be leaving if it weren't for- I saw here fingers intertwine with Masaya's. I sighed. My heart squeezed in pain at their hands. What kind of friend was I? She was leaving because she loved him. Didn't I want her to be happy?_

_I looked into her eyes. I saw the light behind her eyes… Of course that was what I wanted… For her to be happy…_

_"Never mind." I mumbled. Why would telling her matter now? She was deeply in love with Masaya. What was I expecting, for her to just drop everything the second I told her? For her to just drop her plans for her life, and the man she loved just to be with me? I felt my eyes pinch. I couldn't see straight. Was I crying? I didn't need to check; I knew I was. I had to tell her I loved her, I can't live without her. I opened my mouth then quickly shut it. Like I said. Nothing I could say now would matter…_

_"Bye Ryou!" Ichigo yelled waving her hand out of the window as the cab slowly started pulling away from the curb. Realization hit me. What was I, stupid? What if I never saw her again? Screw being a good friend, screw Masaya. I didn't care about either. Life was meaningless if all I did was stay friends with her._

_"Wait!" I yelled as the cab began to pick up speed. I ran. I needed her, I needed to be with her. She was mine; she always has been. I loved her… I started to slow down as I watched Masaya and Ichigo's figures get smaller and smaller, along with the cab. I had lost my chance… And now she was gone forever…_

_I let out a small whisper…_

_"I love you…"_

I blinked hard, trying not to cry all over again.

"I just need to know…" She whispered. I looked into her eyes again. They slowly slid closed as she leaned in to kiss me. There was no doubt in me that I still loved Ichigo. Her eyes closed and there was absolutely no room left between our faces. I started breathing harder. Her lips were just about to brush against mine; when I lowered my face so that her lips would meet my nose.

Her eyes shot open, looking hurt all over again.

"Ryou…" I pushed her gently so she wasn't on top of me anymore; now she was next to me. I hugged her close to me as she cried into the groove of my neck. She was so wasted it probably didn't register in her head that the person she was looking to for comfort was the same one who had made her cry.

She lifted up her head ever so slightly so that her mouth wasn't buried into my shoulder.

"I think I love you Ryou…" My heart fluttered. The half of me that her body was touching felt tingly and warm. I loved being close to her, to be around her… I needed it. But like I said, she was wasted. She didn't know what she was saying…

I kissed her forehead as she fell asleep.

"I love you too Ichigo… I always have…" But she couldn't hear me; she was fast asleep


	10. Chapter 10

ICHIGO'S POV

I woke up feeling like I had spent the night in a dumpster. I looked over at the alarm clock; whoa it was four in the afternoon. My head was pounding, I reeked with a strong smell of alcohol, and my stomach felt all uneasy and I really felt like I was about to- uh oh.

I covered my mouth with my hands as I ran as fast as a half awake, hung over girl with airsickness could, to the bathroom. I dropped to my knees as I leaned over the toilet and puked my guts out.

A half hour later, (after I had brushed my teeth about 50 times and took a shower and three aspirins.) I walked into the bedroom to talk to Ryou when I looked around. Where was he? I suddenly realized that he hadn't been around when I'd first woken up either.

"Ryou?" I asked. Then mentally laughed at myself. Yeah, you're right, just cause you don't see him doesn't mean he's not here. I thought sarcastically. Yup, he was just gunna magically walk out of one of these walls any minute.

I walked over to a chair and sat down in it when realization washed over me about last night. Uh oh… What had I done? I ran a hand through my hair nervously. I have a tendency to sleep with some one when I'm really drunk. And last night, I was pretty darn sure that I had been. Oh _god_. Had I… With Ryou?

I tried to remember, but my mind drew a blank. Oh god this was bad. Just then I heard the door click unlocked and make a small little beep noise. I looked over to see who it was when Ryou walked in. He was holding two tall starbucks cups and a small white box.

"Morning Ichigo." He greeted before taking a long sip of his coffee. He threw the box at me and I caught it. I looked at the label. Aspirin. Thank god. My head was pounding so hard I thought it might explode.

"I got you some more aspirin, I figured you'd need it after last night." He smirked. My eyes went wide at that last part.

"Uh, Ryou… Did we- Ouch!" My hands ran to my forehead when a splitting pain raced across it inside my head. It was probably from the bad mix of hang over and air sickness.

RYOU'S POV

"Uh, Ryou… Did we- Ouch!" Ichigo's hands rushed to her face, I immediately set down the two cups of coffee I had gotten us on an end table and ran over to her and crouched down at her side.

"Ichigo! Are you okay?" I lifted her hands from her face to see what happened.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said like she was trying to bite back on a yell. She shook her head.

"It's probably just, from… The…" We were both staring at each other, noticing the lack of space that was between us. Man, Ichigo had no idea what being this close to her did to me. My thoughts drifted back to last night when she had said that she loved me…

"Ryou, about last night." She tried to break the gaze but couldn't quite take her eyes off of me. I tried hard not to smirk. But then my heart sunk. Right, like I had been saying all along. She had been drunk and she hadn't ment any of it.

"Did we…?" My eyebrows crinkled up in confusion did we… What? Realization hit me as to what she ment.

"No, Ichigo, we didn't have sex… But you really wanted to." I smirked. Then stopped. Wait so, she didn't remember anything from last night?... At all? She shook her head no. So she didn't even remember saying she loved me… Well now it wouldn't matter if she ment it or not. I stood back up. My mind racing with the question she had asked me…

"Remember when I left all those years ago? When I got into the cab, and you were trying to tell me something?" My heart ached. Of course I remember.

ICHIGO'S POV

"Uh, well. I had just gotten out of the shower, when you came in carrying a pretty much empty bottle of Jack Daniels. You tried to kiss me, and uh. Do other stuff." He paused as my cheeks turned crimson. "But I told you that you were really drunk and didn't know what you were doing then... You fell asleep." He finished. But he wasn't looking at me. He had this hard look on his face like he was trying to act emotionless or something. He looked like he was pretending to be infatuated with the floors rug patters. But it just made him even more so look like he was biting back tears.

"That's all?" I asked, clear doubt in my voice. He nodded, still not looking at me. He blinked hard; reminding me of another time he had done that…

_"Remember when I left all those years ago? When I got into the cab, and you were trying to tell me something? I think about that day a lot..."Ryou didn't answer. I waited a little bit, but still; nothing…_

_"Yeah, me too." He almost whispered. I couldn't help but notice how detached he had sounded. He was quiet for a long while; then he blinked hard, like he was trying to hold back tears._

That, and everything else rushed back to me. I almost gasped and through my had over my mouth; but I didn't cause Ryou was right there… I had told him I loved him; and he hadn't said it back. Because the next thing I remember after that is waking up and feeling like hell…

I looked back up at him. He was looking down at me with his eyebrows crinkled together in concern, but the rest of his face was still hard and blank.

"You okay?" He asked. Well wasn't this awkward.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said while getting up.

"You sure? You look a little pail." He said as I walked past him.

"I'm sure I'll be fine, it's probably just from the air sickness and what not." I lied, then closed the bathroom door behind me. Why? Because the bathroom was my only safe place away from Ryou. Okay now I could freak. OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE I TOLD HIM I LOVED HIM! I'M NEVER GETTING DRUNK AROUND HIM AGAIN!

I opened the box I was still holding and popped an aspirin in my mouth. Right now I wasn't just taking them because my head hurt.

But… Why hadn't he told me that part? Or about the part where I asked him about the day I had left? I sat down on the toilet seat as I thought. Boy things were gunna get pretty awkward over the next couple of days. But it's not just that, I-… I felt like I had cheated on Masaya… And Jake. Heck, I felt like I was cheating on both of them with each other! I was starting to feel very whore-ish.

I stood up. I couldn't hide in the bathroom forever. I had to face Ryou ad act like I didn't remember a thing… Yeah, like that was gunna happen. I thought to myself as I opened up the bathroom door and walked back into the bedroom. I figure was directly in front of me as I opened the door.

"AAAH!" I screamed and then almost fell over. I put my hand on my pounding heart as I realized it was just Ryou. He laughed.

"I was just about to knock on the door; sorry I scared you." Pff, he wasn't sorry at all. I glared at the little smile on his face.

"Kay so, what were you gunna tell me?" I asked while walking around him. Hay, I wasn't half bad at this acting stuff. I thought to myself as I sat down on the edge of the bed. Then I tried not to think of the whole awkward situation.

"That Pudding's hair salon is only a block away and we're gunna go see her." He said, and then took another sip of his coffee. I smiled. I couldn't wait to see Pudding; I've missed her so much. She was almost like the annoying little happy go lucky sister I never had!... Almost. She was way nicer than I imagined a bratty little sister would be.

I got up off my but ad headed towards the door.

"Yay! I can't wait to see Pudding."


End file.
